1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to increasing the efficiency of providing bandwidth for voice traffic to a data provider via wireless communication mediums.
2. Related Art
The importance to the modem economy of rapid data access and exchange cannot be overstated. This explains the exponentially increasing popularity of the data access and exchange via cable networks (including coaxial cable or Hybrid fiber coaxial cable), the Internet, intranets, wireless networks, satellites and so forth (i.e., communication mediums). Rapid data access and exchange is partly dependent upon how efficiently bandwidth is allocated to a data provider in order for the data provider to transfer the requested data to a user via one of the communication mediums mentioned above.
One very desirable solution for rapid data access and exchange is via cable networks and cable modems. Cable modems provide asynchronous communications on cable networks. In general, a user connects a cable modem to the TV outlet for his or her cable TV, and the cable TV operator connects a cable modem termination system (“CMTS”) in the operator's headend. The CMTS is a central device for connecting the cable network to a data network like the Internet. The CMTS is a central distribution point for a cable system. Data flows “downstream” from the CMTS to the cable modem (i.e., downstream communication). Alternatively, data flows “upstream” from the cable modem to the CMTS (i.e., upstream communication).
A common cable modem standard today is the Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (“DOCSIS”). DOCSIS defines technical specifications for both cable modems and CMTS. DOCSIS downstream communication is quite restrictive in the way the control information is conveyed to the data provider (e.g., cable modem) via a DOCSIS CMTS scheduler. What is needed is to override the CMTS scheduler of DOCSIS and provide a CMTS scheduler that increases the efficiency of providing bandwidth for voice traffic to a data provider via asynchronous communication mediums.